Fancy A Holiday, Doctor?
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: When the Doctor decides to grant Rose's wish for a holiday on the beach, immediate chaos ensues. After all, the Doctor can't avoid massive aliens stealing his bikini-clad companion or severe sunburns.


Rose sighed and relaxed back into the worn leather of her chair on the TARDIS. The doctor had finally taken a hint and brought in a chair specifically for her so she could sit next to him while they were travelling.

"Fancy a holiday, Doctor?" She asked, letting her eyes close and the familiar sounds of the TARDIS fill her ears.

"I dunno, love. A holiday?" Came the Doctor's reply.

"Always answering questions with questions..." Rose grumbled. She rubbed at her neck and shoulders, feeling the aching muscles protest at the pressure.

"Your neck all right?" The Doctor asked, looking up from his controls.

"Yeah... Just stress." Rose answered, shifting in her chair.

"Let me help with that." The Doctor said, getting up and striding over to Rose. Before she could protest, his strong fingers were latched onto her shoulders, rubbing the soreness out.

"Owwwww..." Rose protested as he hit a knot.

"Relax, Rose. You sound like a cat." The doctor said. Rose sighed and relaxed back into her chair, trying not to scream in agony.

"So, a holiday, eh?" The doctor asked, trying to distract Rose from the torture he was inflicting upon her.

"Yeah... Somewhere nice, y'know with a beach. My mum used to take me to the beach when I was a little girl"

Rose felt her heart constrict a little when she thought about her mother. Her mother and Mickey had been her whole life before she left... How were they getting on?

"They're fine." The doctor said, reading her silence like a book. Rose sighed again, and the Doctor kissed the top of her head.

"You don't think we could go for just a quick vacation? Somewhere where there's a beach? Just for two days..." Rose pleaded after a moment.

"All right, love. We'll go on holiday. But only for a few days, mind you... The galaxy might fall apart while we're gone" The doctor said, patting Rose's shoulder and going back to his controls to set in their new course.

"Fall apart? I think you exaggerate, sir." Rose said playfully, spinning around in her chair.

"You never know, lass... Someone once thought it was impossible for chunks of rock to fall from the sky, and look how Arizona is now!"

"Unrelated, Doctor." Rose said in amusement.

"Of course, the new Arizona-Carlotta reformers have more prairie dogs than sense, but that goes without saying..." The Doctor rambled on.

"Doctor..." Rose said.

"And then there was that mess with the spacecrash above New Carlotta... That was a mess. Had to shoot three people just to get into the city."

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, effectively cutting off the Doctor's monologue.

He turned. "Yes, Darling?"

"I don't care about New Arizona-Carlotta..." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Of course you don't." The Doctor grumbled. "Seems like it's only Me who cares about all those prairie dogs gone to waste, anymore..."

"It was gross, and you know it." Rose finalized.

The Doctor pouted for a minute more, fiddling with some controls. Then he looked up.

"The beach, darling?" Rose nodded. "Somewhere sunny, where it's acceptable to wear the smallest amount of clothing possible. Maybe California. I've never been there. Is it nice?"

"Loud and smelly." The Doctor replied, disgruntled. "Smells like sex and money and blech!"

"Sex and money aren't ALL bad, Doctor..." Rose purred, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose not..." The Doctor's hands stuttered on his work. Rose smirked and spun in her chair devilishly.

When the Doctor said nothing more, Rose brought the subject up again.

"Will you at least think about it? A holiday for us?" She asked sweetly.

"All right, Rose. I'll think about it."

Rose smiled and closed her eyes, already beginning to nod off.

"But no promises, you hear?" The Doctor threatened in his usual way, brandishing the sonic screwdriver in her direction. When he saw her curled in the chair asleep, his expression softened.

"Oh, Rose. How you steal my heart sometimes..." The Dctor muttered, climbing up to where her chair was and pecking his companion on the forehead.

Grumbling good-naturedly, the Doctor set the coordinates for Rose's holiday, a plan already forming in his mind.


End file.
